This invention relates generally to means for protecting and improving the appearance of vehicle license plates and the like, and more particularly, to a new and improved license plate frame assembly which is adapted to be secured directly to the license plate and associated support bracket, and serve the two-fold purpose of enhancing the appearance thereof and protecting the plate from damage.
In order to further protect and support vehicle license plates, some vehicle manufacturers have recently strengthened the construction of the license plate mounting and support bracket which is typically attached to the front bumper of a vehicle, by adding rolled edges of the top and both sides of the support bracket. Because of their inherent resistance to twisting and deformation, especially about horizontal and vertical axes, these rolled edges help prevent bending and distortion of the license plate. However, it is thus necessary to provide a license plate frame assembly construction which is compatible with this new support bracket design. U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,838, for example, discloses a license plate frame assembly usable on a support bracket having rolled edges only on its vertical sides, and as such is not adapted for use with a support bracket also having a rolled edge on its top horizontal portion.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly for automotive license plates and the like.
It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license frame assembly that is attractive in appearance and which may be positively secured to the associated license plate and support bracket in a manner so as to assure against inadvertent disassembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly which includes attachment means that is operable to permit assembly of the frame member of the license plate even after the license plate has been secured to the associated vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly that is relatively easy to install by simply slipping it on to the associated license plate and support bracket in an envelope-like manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly wherein the frame member may be provided with a decorative frontal face in order to enhance or complement the decor of the associated vehicle.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly, as above described, which may be fabricated of a one-piece molded polymeric material or may be fabricated of a die-cast metal or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly which is of a relatively simple design, is economical to manufacture, and will have a long and effective operational life.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved license plate frame assembly, as above described, which may, for certain applications, be fixedly secured to the associated license plate without requiring any ancillary fastening clips or the like.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.